MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/DST1.OVR
DataTutor Quick Lesson 1st file. Strings 0x201-0x223 * 0x229-0x24C * * 0x252-0x276 * * 0x27C-0x2A1 * * 0x2A7-0x2CD * * 0x2D3-0x2FA * * 0x300-0x338 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x33E-0x375 * DATATUTOR™ * 0x37B-0x3B0 * * 0x3B6-0x3E9 * Creating Forms and Entering * 0x3EF-0x420 * Data with InfoStar+ * 0x426-0x455 * * 0x45B-0x489 * QUICK LESSON * 0x48F-0x4BE * * * 0x4C4-0x4F4 * * * * 0x4FA-0x52B * * * * 0x531-0x563 * * * * 0x569-0x59C * * 0x5A9-0x5F3 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1983,1984 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL CORP. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x5F9-0x63A Program name and release. DataTutor Quick Lesson, Release 1.60, ID # 461653KQ-002 0xA97-0xA9C RETURN 0xA9F-0xAB0 to continue or 0xAB3-0xAB5 ESC 0xAB8-0xAC1 to exit 0xAFA-0xB1E You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xEE7-0xF08 Starbust programname and release. S T A R B U R S T - Release 1.XX 0xF0E-0xF20 Starbust copyright. Copr. © 1981,1984 0xF26-0xF47 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0xF4D-0xF5F All Rights Reserved 0x1180-0x118F Company name. MicroPro 0x136F-0x1377 MAIN MENU 0x13AC-0x13AE 1 0x13B2-0x13C5 Forms & Data Entry 0x13DA-0x13DC 2 0x13E0-0x13E8 Reports 0x13FD-0x13FF 3 0x1403-0x140B Sorting 0x1420-0x1422 4 0x1426-0x1436 System Building 0x144B-0x144D H 0x1451-0x1456 Help 0x14C4-0x14E6 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1531-0x153B ^KX to exit 0x153F-0x154E ^J for more info 0x1554-0x155A Choice: 0x1671-0x1687 FORMS & DATA ENTRY MENU 0x16CA-0x16CC 1 0x16D0-0x16E0 Create a Form 0x16F5-0x16F7 2 0x16FB-0x1708 Enter Data 0x171D-0x171F H 0x1723-0x172A Help 0x17A6-0x17C8 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1813-0x1826 ESC to previous menu 0x182A-0x1839 ^J for more info 0x183F-0x1845 Choice: 0x1852-0x189D CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x18A3-0x18E7 ^E=line up ^X=line down ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x18ED-0x1939 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x193F-0x198B INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x1991-0x19DC OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle key 0x19E2-0x1A2A . . . . . . . . . 0x1A40-0x1A69 IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1A6F-0x1A98 II SS SS 0x1A9E-0x1AE7 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x1AED-0x1B36 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1B3C-0x1B88 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++++ 0x1B8E-0x1BD7 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1BDD-0x1C26 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1D9C-0x1DA9 InfoStar+ 0x1DB8-0x1DC5 Data Base 0x1DD4-0x1DE1 Management 0x1E68-0x1E75 Create Forms 0x1EF9-0x1F05 Define Fields 0x1F95-0x1FA2 Create Records 0x2046-0x2055 Store Data 0x20E9-0x20F6 Retrieve Data 0x2195-0x21A1 Update Files 0x2224-0x2231 Sort Data 0x22B8-0x22C6 Summarize Data 0x2263-0x2370 Write Reports 0x23C6-0x23FA Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN 0x247A-0x248F Welcome to DataTutor, 0x24A0-0x24B9 I'm StarTutor, your guide. 0x254E-0x2583 I'll show you how easy it is to use InfoStar to create 0x258A-0x25BC a form and use that form to enter and save records. 0x25CB-0x25FB You'll use the cursor--that little block of light 0x2602-0x260A "writing" 0x2610-0x261B what I say-- 0x2A74-0x2A88 items on the screen. 0x2B60-0x2B8F Take your time, and, if you like, I'll guide you 0x2B96-0x2BB9 through this lesson again and again. 0x2BD0-0x2BE5 Press the RETURN key 0x2BF5-0x2BFA Press 0x2BFD-0x2C02 RETURN 0x2C05-0x2C10 to continue 0x2C34-0x2C49 Press the RETURN key 0x2C9B-0x2CD7 As you work in DataTutor, you'll always see your instructions 0x2CDD-0x2D05 in the bottom right corner of the screen. 0x2DB2-0x2DD0 Sometimes I'll give you helpful 0x2DD6-0x2DF7 messages right here on the screen. 0x2E83-0x2EC2 You'll often see a line across the screen. Information above the 0x2EC8-0x2F07 line comes from the InfoStar program; information below it comes 0x2F0D-0x2F1B from DataTutor. 0x3044-0x3057 Sometimes you'll see 0x305D-0x306A "ESC to exit." 0x3076-0x308B If you want to leave 0x3091-0x30CB the DataTutor program, press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE. 0x30DA-0x3124 Take a minute to adjust the "Brightness" and "Contrast" dials on your video 0x312A-0x3161 screen. Make sure you can see the contrast between the 0x3164-0x3166 DIM 0x3169-0x3173 and BRIGHT 0x3179-0x31B7 words on the next line. (Color monitors will show two colors.) 0x31BF-0x31C2 DIM 0x31C5-0x31CB BRIGHT 0x31CE-0x31D1 DIM 0x31D4-0x31DA BRIGHT 0x31DD-0x31E0 DIM 0x31E3-0x31E BRIGHT 0x31EC-0x31EF DIM 0x31F2-0x31F8 BRIGHT 0x31FB-0x31FE DIM 0x3201-0x3207 BRIGHT 0x320A-0x320D DIM 0x3210-0x3216 BRIGHT 0x3219-0x321C DIM 0x321F-0x3224 BRIGHT 0x32B8-0x32D9 Don't worry about making mistakes. 0x32DF-0x3308 I'll catch them and get you back on track. 0x3318-0x3357 Sometimes you'll see a blinking letter or message telling you to 0x335D-0x336B correkt a typo. 0x34B3-0x34B8 Type 0x34BE-0x34D3 to correct the error 0x34E2-0x34F4 Type the letter "c" 0x45B3-0x35E5 If you like, I can also beep if you make a mistake. 0x35ED-0x35F2 Press 0x35F5-0x35FA RETURN 0x35FD-0x360D to hear the beep 0x3619-0x3624 Press RETURN 0x3661-0x3672 What do you think? 0x367A-0x3688 Beep on: Press 0x368B Y 0x368E-0x36A1 or Beep off: Press 0x36A4 N 0x36AE-0x36BF "Y" or "N" only 0x370B-0x3752 Your first step is to design a form for the information (data) you'll be 0x3758-0x37A2 entering. What data do you want to keep track of? You'll need room on the 0x37A8-0x37EF form to label everything and to provide entry blanks (fields). Here's a 0x37F5-0x380A sample inventory form: 0x3812-0x3819 * 0x381F-0x3825 /\ / 0x382B-0x3830 < ** > 0x3836-0x383A \/\/ 0x397D-0x398B PRODUCT RECORD 0x3991-0x391AE Product Name: ________________ 0x39B4-0x39C7 Wholesale Price: ___ 0x39D1-0x39E1 Retail Price: ___ 0x39EB-0x3A00 Stock on Hand: _______ 0x3A6F-0x3A7D __________ 0x3A83-0x3A9C | PRODUCT | ____ 0x3AA2-0x3ABB | RECORD |_/ \___ 0x3AC1-0x3ADA ____|_____ |___ / 0x3AE0-0x3AF8 \ \____/ \ / 0x3AFE-0x3B15 \ \ / 0x3B1B-0x3B31 \__________________\/ 0x3B40-0x3B79 The form generator part of InfoStar is the place to start. 0x3B7F-0x3BB7 You'll design your form there and then save it in a file. 0x3BC6-0x3BCE To begin, 0x3BE0-0x3C01 Type SB IS and then press RETURN 0x3C12-0x3C34 To begin, when you see this symbol: 0x3C87-0x3C8C RETURN 0x3C98-0x3CA4 Press RETURN 0x3DEF-0x3E37 Here's the InfoStar Main Menu, your gateway to InfoStar, where you select 0x3E3D-0x3E87 an activity. In this lesson you'll learn about the first choice--designing 0x3E8D-0x3ECF forms and entering data. You're about to create a data entry form. 0x3EE0-0x3EFB Press the appropriate number 0x3F0B-0x3F1C Forms & Data Entry 0x3F22-0x3F44 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x3F4A-0x3F5E 1 Forms & Data Entry 0x3FD1-0x3FE2 Forms & Data Entry 0x3FF2-0x3FF7 Press 0x3FFA-0x4007 RETURN 0x4011-0x401C Press RETURN 0x414D-0x4195 At this menu, you can be more specific. You can choose to create a form, 0x419B-0x41D4 enter data on an existing form, or get further assistance. 0x41E5-0x41F9 Choose Create a Form 0x420A-0x4216 Create a Form 0x421C-0x423E Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4244-0x4253 1 Create a Form 0x42C5-0x42D1 Create a Form 0x42E1-0x42E6 Press 0x42E9-0x42F6 RETURN 0x4300-0x430B Press RETURN 0x4337-0x436C FormGen Program name, release and ID. MicroPro FormGen Release 1.XX ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x4372-0x43A7 FormGen copyright. Copr. © 1981,1984 MicroPro International Corporation 0x43AD-0x43D1 All Rights Reserved 0x43D7-0x440B Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x4511-0x4558 InfoStar's form generator, FormGen, is ready and waiting for you to name 0x455E-0x458D your file. But what is a computer file exactly? 0x4593-0x45BA A computer file is like an ordinary file 0x45C0-0x45C6 folder. 0x45CC-0x45CF ____ 0x45D5-0x45E7 __________/ \___ 0x45ED-0x4606 ______/___ ___ / 0x460C-0x4624 \ \____/ \ / 0x462A-0x4640 \ \ / 0x4646-0x465A \__________________\/ 0x4733-0x4577 It may hold a form as it does in this 0x475D-0x4762 case, 0x47B2-0x47C5 NAME:_____________ 0x47D1-0x47E4 ADDRESS:__________ 0x47F0-0x4803 ___________________ 0x480F-0x4822 CITY:_____________ 0x482E-0x4841 STATE:__ ZIP:_____ 0x48D6-0x48F9 or a record containing data, such as 0x48FF-0x491F names, addresses, purchases, etc. 0x49FF-0x4A0E FOR EXAMPLE: 0x4A1D-0x4A30 Jones, Elly, 1 Ames 0x4A3B-0x4A4E Atown, MA, 00001 0x4A54-0x4A68 Norton, Sam, 10 Rose, 0x4A6E-0x4A81 Place, ND, 80808 0x4A87-0x4A9B Smith, John, 22 B St, 0x4AA2-0x4AB6 Notown, CA, 90909 0x4ABD-0x4AC6 And like a 0x4ACC-0x4AF9 file folder, it can be named and stored in one 0x4AFF-0x4B2C place. You store an electronic file on a disk 0x4B32-0x4B48 instead of in a drawer. 0x4BA9-0x4BAC ____ 0x4BB2-0x4BC4 __________/ \___ 0x4BCA-0x4BE3 ______/___ ___ / 0x4BE9-0x4C01 \ \____/ \ / 0x4C07-0x4C1D \ \ / 0x4C23-0x4C37 \__________________\/ 0x4C3D-0x4C60 Your form will be stored in the file 0x4C66-0x4C8E you name. File names begin with a letter 0x4C94-0x4CB6 and can contain up to 8 letters and 0x4CBC-0x4CE2 numbers. Always choose names that help 0x4CE8-0x4D0E you remember the contents of your form. 0x4D1F-0x4D46 Name your file PRODUCTS in this example. 0x4D59-0x4D77 Type PRODUCTS then press RETURN 0x4DA7-0x4DAE PRODUCTS 0x4DC2-0x4DC7 RETURN 0x4DD3-0x4DDF Press RETURN 0x4E0E-0x4E5B LIN=000 COL=000 HELP SCREEN 4 0x4E61-0x4EA7 This program is used to define a "form" for data entry. The form, much 0x4EAD-0x4EF0 like a tax or license application form, will consist of a number of 0x4EF6-0x4F3F "boxes" to be filled in and background information to explain what goes in 0x4F45-0x4F89 the boxes. An example of data fields with background explanation is: 0x4F8F-0x4FCB First Name: ________________ Last Name: _________________ 0x4FD1-0x4FFF Enter ^J now to rotate to the next help screen: 0x5105-0x5107 /\ 0x510D-0x5112 < ** > 0x5118-0x511B \/\/ 0x5122-0x5153 Above you see part of HELP SCREEN 4. Help screens 0x5159-0x518A provide reminders to make your work easy. Look to 0x5190-0x51BB the top of the screen for the help you need. 0x5247-0x5253 HELP SCREEN 4 0x563B-0x5391 ESC Q W E R T Y U I O P 0x539F-0x53A2 CTRL 0x53A5-0x53C7 A S D F G H J K L RETURN 0x53D3-0x53F9 Z X C V B N M , . DEL 0x54EA-0x5509 To see (rotate to) the next help 0x550F-0x5531 screen, first find the CONTROL key 0x5537-0x555B (or CTRL) on your keyboard. Think of 0x5561-0x5582 CTRL as a "super shift key." When 0x5588-0x55AB you hold down CTRL and press another 0x55B1-0x55CE key, DataStar performs special 0x55D4-0x55DD functions. 0x55E3-0x5609 I'll abbreviate CTRL with the symbol ^. 0x560F-0x5634 Press ^J, for example, means hold down 0x563A-0x5650 CTRL while you press J. 0x5662-0x5667 Press 0x566A-0x566C ^J 0x566F-0x5676 (CTRL J) 0x568D-0x5695 Press ^J 0x56BD-0x56CB LIN=000 COL=000 0x56D1-0x56DD HELP SCREEN 3 0x57EB-0x57ED /\ 0x57F3-0x57F8 < ** > 0x57FE-0x5801 \/\/ 0x5813-0x585C Good work. HELP SCREEN 3 appears at the top of your first work area and 0x5862-0x58A6 displays a list (menu) of four important types of actions (commands): 0x58B6-0x58EC CURSOR commands move the cursor to the spot you choose. 0x598A-0x59D5 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x59DB-0x5A1F ^E=line up ^X=line down ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x5A2F-0x5A5D DELETE commands erase a portion of your typing. 0x5A82-0x5ACE DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x5ADE-0x5B0F INSERT commands put blank space where you need it. 0x5B33-0x5B7F INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x5B8F-0x5BB2 OTHER commands perform useful tasks. 0x5BD6-0x5C21 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle key 0x5C8F-0x5CCB No need to memorize them; just look at the top of the screen. 0x5D36-0x5D43 PRODUCT RECORD 0x5D49-0x5D66 Product Name: _______________ 0x5D6E-0x5D6F /\ 0x5D75-0x5D7A < ** > 0x5D80-0x5D83 \/\/ 0x5D95-0x5DD6 Below the menu is the work area where you create your forms. I've 0x5DDC-0x5DFF started a form for you. I titled it 0x5EB5-0x5EC2 PRODUCT RECORD 0x5ED1-0x5F11 started a form for you. I titled it and labeled the first field. 0x5FAD-0x5FB9 Product Name: 0x5FE0-0x5FEF ________________ 0x6084-0x60BA Now you'll complete the PRODUCTS form. The first step 0x60C0-0x60FB is to position the cursor at the beginning of the next line. 0x610D-0x6112 Press 0x6115-0x611A RETURN 0x611D-0x6133 --type Wholesale Price: 0x6140-0x6153 Press the RETURN key 0x61B5-0x61D9 Be sure the CAPS LOCK key is released 0x620C-0x621B Wholesale Price: 0x624B-0x6250 < ** > 0x6256-0x6259 \/\/ 0x625F-0x62A4 You've just typed your first field name. Now you need a field for the 0x62AA-0x62EE wholesale price. You can use the underline key or press ^Q (CTRL Q) 0x62F4-0x632F to draw the entry field. First, you'll position the cursor. 0x63C5-0x63CA Press 0x63CD-0x63D4 SPACEBAR 0x63D7-0x63E0 SPACEBAR 0x63E6-0x63FF Type ______ (6 underlines) 0x640C-0x6419 Press SPACEBAR 0x645D-0x6466 SPACEBAR 0x6469-0x6470 SPACEBAR 0x647D-0x648A Press SPACEBAR 0x64BB-0x64C2 SPACEBAR 0x64E0-0x64E3 Type 0x64E7-0x64F4 (6 underlines) 0x6524-0x6529 ______ 0x655F-0x6565 /\ / 0x656B-0x6570 < ** > 0x6576-0x657A \/\/ 0x6580-0x65C0 All right. You're on your way. Now you'll press RETURN to move 0x65C6-0x6605 the cursor to the next line and then add the Retail Price field 0x660B-0x6642 name and field. 0x6654-0x6659 Press 0x665C-0x6661 RETURN 0x6664-0x6677 --type Retail Price: 0x6684-0x6697 Press the RETURN key 0x66EB-0x66F0 RETURN 0x6723-0x672F Retail Price: 0x67DB-0x67E0 Press 0x67E3-0x67EA SPACEBAR 0x67ED-0x67F6 SPACEBAR 0x67FC-0x6815 Type ______ (6 underlines) 0x6822-0x682F Press SPACEBAR 0x6873-0x687C SPACEBAR 0x687F-0x6886 SPACEBAR 0x6893-0x68A0 Press SPACEBAR 0x68D1-0x68D8 SPACEBAR 0x68F6-0x68F9 Type 0x68FD-0x690A (6 underlines) 0x693A-0x693F ______ 0x69D6-0x69FF he next line and then add the Retail Price Program in Action